1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic board and manufacturing method thereof, an electro-optical device, and electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, miniaturization and densification of the packaging of semiconductor device are being demanded with the miniaturization and higher functionality of electronic apparatus. The technology of integrating resistances using polysilicon on semiconductor elements is a well-known example of this case. For instance, the technology for forming resistance using polycrystalline grain boundary doped with impurities in polysilicon has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S58-7848. Also, the technology for forming a resistance section by applying and curing resistance paste by the thick film formation method in a rearranged wiring section on a semiconductor element, has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-46026.
When performing impedance control and the like using passive elements such as a resistance installed on a substrate, the resistance value has to be accurately controlled. However, it is difficult to ensure the required accuracy in the art mentioned above, and resistance sections with high reliability cannot be obtained. Moreover, an independent process is necessary to form the resistance section, and the problem in the art mentioned above is that productivity decreases.